


Here's to Another

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft and Lestrade are discussing Sherlock when the Iceman makes a confession...





	Here's to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Mess
> 
> Trying to play catch up, I didn't realize I already wrote one for this prompt. Enjoy!

"You do know, as crass as it sounds, I am Mr. One and Done. When I even deign to allow myself to give into such base needs that is." Mycroft Holmes, the minor office holder in Transport, said over his cup of tea one morning. His glacier blue eyes met the eyes of the man across from him.

"Oh?" Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector of New Scotland Yard looked over the top of his mug of coffee. The two were speaking of the latest shenanigans from Mycroft's sometimes bothersome little brother, Sherlock. Greg's warm brown eyes showed his curiosity at the unexpected non sequitur from the man. He sipped more of his coffee to hide how he noticed that the morning sunlight brought out the lighter shades of reds in Mycroft's auburn hair.

Mycroft shook his head as he sipped his tea."I am a powerful man, with powerful enemies. In my position the potential vulnerability that relationships and promises and god forbid *feelings* brought were not worth the risk of losing everything I have built over the years. I had not the time nor the inclination for such trivialities."

Gregory bit his lip. He was well aware of the heartless reputation of the man before him. Mycroft was not so secretly known by the name of Iceman in some circles and very secretly know as Antarctica in much smaller circles for a reason. The detective inspector had an idea where this was going, but he wanted to be sure before he responded.

"Not to mention the sweating! The panting! The... the... undignified *mess* of it all. No, and thank you. If I had to indulge it was once or perhaps twice a year at the most." Mycroft sighed as he put his cup down and looked to the man across from him again. How his silver hair was spiked from the hand that ran through it. The stubble that would look unkempt on others, but somehow suited him so well.

"I understand." Gregory took a sip of his coffee and looked to Mycroft as he hoped he gave off the correct disappointed expression. It was so hard to hide emotions around a man who could read him like a book especially a false emotion.

"No. From the look on your face. I do not think you do understand, Gregory." Mycroft said in all seriousness.

"I understand that one of the ways we continue to confess to the triviality of our love for each other, that you deigned to allow last night and then again this morning, is still evident on us. I understand that you and I are standing in our kitchen buck naked having breakfast with the promise of more panting and sweating later. I understand that power and enemies be damned because we would not have it any other way." Greg walked around the counter to Mycroft. "Above all I understand that you cannot wait to add to the *undignified mess* with me again."

Cup and mug were lowered while other things were raised.

"I was wrong. You do understand." Mycroft grinned as he opened his arms to his lover. "Here's to another fine mess."


End file.
